Wolfgang Schreiber
Wolfgang Schrieber is an antagonist of the visual novel, Dies Irae, and a supporting character in Dies Irae ~ Interview with Kaziklu Bey. Background: Wolfgang was born into a family of prostitution. His parents had intended for a girl, with the aim of her also becoming a prostitute to earn some extra money, so when Wolfgang was born male, his father did not hesitate castrated him with a pair of scissors. Despite being a child and biologically male, Wolfgang was very popular at the brothel. His popularity eventually increased to the point where it surpassed that of his mother. Out of jealousy, she would constantly abuse Wolfgang, eventually even gouging out his eye with her thumb. Despite the injury, Wolfgang's popularity continued to increase, with some customers "using" his empty eye socket during their sessions. After all this abuse, Wolfgang eventually went insane, murdering his parents and becoming a prostitute moonlighting as a serial killer. This life continued until Wolfgang eventually happened upon Wilhelm. The two fought, causing enough damage that Beatrice and Eleonore were called to break them up. The fight was inevitably ended by Reinhard, who defeated Wolfgang by throwing him by his empty eye socket. When Reinhard started his legion, Schreiber was the first to join. Stats: [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Small Building Level (Capable of blowing up a car in an unarmed fight with Wilhelm Ehrenburg, which yields this much energy) | Large City Level (Nuked Berlin during the prologue, which yields this much energy) | Planet Level, likely far higher (Superior to Wilhelm who, while under the supply of Gladsheimr's souls, smashed through Methuselah's Jaws of Darkness, the Jaw of Darkness contains a hundred of Methuselah's nights, one night equals half the planet) | [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''Supersonic (Capable of dodging already ejected bullets fired by Lotus) | Faster than Light (He is the fasted of the LDO, only being below Reinhard himself, faster than Machina who can react and trade blows with Ren Fujii. Ren was capable of accelerating himself fast enough that lightning appeared frozen), higher with his Holy Relic (Faster than Briah Ren while only using his Yetzirah), varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (With his Briah active, Schreiber will always move faster than his opponent unless they can completely immobilize him) | Faster Than Light (Superior to his restricted form), varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf | [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' '''Small Building Level (Capable enduring attacks from Wilhelm; who blow up a car in their fight) | Large City Level (Unaffected by the destruction of Berlin that he caused) | Planet Level (Superior to Wilhelm, who was supplied with Gladsheimr's souls), like far higher | [[Hax|'Hax']]:' [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:''' While not in True Briah=Even though he is insane, Schreiber is a master of murder, torture, and savagery, spending decades refining his ability to hunt down, stalk, and slaughter his foes. He can analyze all foes he lays eyes upon, reading their facial expressions, the frequency of their heartbeats, sweating and adrenaline level before moving for the kill. |-|While in True Briah=Once his True Briah activates, he abandons all of these skills, his consciousness retreating to fight with all the ferocity of a wild animal, an unrelenting, merciless predator that tears his foes apart with random punches, kicks, and bites. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment: Yetzirah Briah Keys: '''Pre-Ewigkeit | Restricted | Unrestricted | Pseudo-God (Atziluth-boosted) Minor Feats: Weakness: * Due to the abuse he has received from his childhood, he was driven into insanity. * He contains a split personality disorder, his primary personality is sadistic, frequently prolonging fights than he actually has too. Sources: * Wolfgang Schreiber's profile on Shinza Bansho wiki (Background and images only) * For Schreiber's Extradimensional rating, see this blog here (Credit goes to Ravenous4th) * VS Battles Wiki (Calcs for certain feats, Hax, and Intelligence) Category:Under Construction Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Shinza Bansho Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Large City Level Category:Small Building Level Category:Planet Level Category:Supersonic Category:Faster than Light